


doe eyes

by nervousbakedown



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hunters & Hunting, Iowa, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousbakedown/pseuds/nervousbakedown
Summary: Tommy's love for the Iowa caucuses turned into a podcast about the Iowa caucuses, which turned into a few trips to Iowa, which turned into a friendship with the State Auditor of Iowa who - plot twist! - happens to look like Tommy, which turned into hunting with the State Auditor of Iowa in early January. A weird, unlikely trajectory.The kicker? Tommy wasn't even here for anything podcast related, only to see Rob.Up in a tree.
Relationships: Tommy Vietor/Rob Sand
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	doe eyes

**Author's Note:**

> me: i'm single handedly solving the urban-rural divide  
dna-stuff: with sex?  
me: yes

Los Angeles had turned Tommy into an absolute wimp when it comes to the cold. At least, that's what Rob told him, whispering so quiet Tommy could barely hear him. He didn't want to spook any deer. They hadn't seen any all morning anyway. Tommy doubted there were any out there to spook. 

Rob was right, though. Tommy's teeth were chattering, sitting there, up in the deer stand. He took a moment to assess how he got here, up in a tree in buttfuck nowhere Iowa. 

Tommy's love for the Iowa caucuses turned into a podcast about the Iowa caucuses, which turned into a few trips to Iowa, which turned into a friendship with the State Auditor of Iowa who - plot twist! - happens to look like Tommy, which turned into hunting with the State Auditor of Iowa in early January. A weird, unlikely trajectory. The kicker? Tommy wasn't even here for anything podcast related, only to see Rob. Up in a tree. 

Tommy was freezing but he was having a good time. Earlier, they’d gotten dressed in Rob’s nice yet homey garage. It was cool to see how people on the more rural side of life lived. Tommy never hunted or anything growing up, only fished. Therefore, hunting had a certain allure. Being in silence in the woods in the cold was about as opposite as Tommy could get to his current life in LA. It was nice. 

It was also nice to be sitting there with Rob. Their thing was…interesting. Truth be told, Tommy was expecting to not like the guy. What are the odds that someone who looks like you is someone who acts and thinks like you, too? Yet, Tommy and Rob did get along. Rob was funny, with a deadpan humor similar to Tommy’s that kept him on his toes because he constantly wanted to outdo him. Rob was smart - way more than Tommy, and Tommy was always drawn to people with credentials. Rob was also good at politics, specifically, Iowa politics. All of this added up to Tommy being very endeared with the man.

///

Up in the deer stand, Tommy could feel the warmth radiating from Rob. There wasn’t a lot of space up there - their knees touched, and if one of them were to move, their shoulders would brush. Rob was sitting forward, eyes intently watching the sparse woods. Tommy was… less focused. He tried, but it was so hard to see this early in the morning. And he was cold. And Rob was there.

Now that he’s hung out with him enough, Tommy doesn’t think they look alike. There’s similarities, but they’re not, like, twins. Rob has a boyish face and his hair looks like Tommy’s did when he never got sun and let it grow long, living in Chicago and then DC. Rob has a similar natural pout to his mouth like Tommy, but his eyes are more intense, bigger and more model-ish than Tommy’s. Rob pointed out that they have similar cheekbones, and that he’s less muscular than Tommy is. Tommy replied that, finally, he’d one-upped Rob in something. 

Tommy felt like Rob could sense his absentmindedness, but that he wasn’t mad about it. Some time after Rob’s comment about Tommy being a wimp against the cold, he whispered, “Are you having fun?”

Tommy thought. “Yes and no.”

“You keep staring at me…” Rob smirked, glancing Tommy’s way without turning his head. “I’m not a deer, Tommy.”

Tommy pursed his lips to keep from laughing. “You have eyes like one, though,” he whispered, trying to get his voice as quiet as Rob’s. 

“Smooth,” Rob replied. “Very smooth.” 

After that, they were quiet for another hour. During that hour, Rob thought he might’ve seen something, but it turned out to be some big bird. Finally, Rob sighed and said, “Well, they’re just not out and about this morning, I guess. Ready to head back?”

“Sure,” Tommy said. He was very excited to get out of the cold, but tried to seem like he wasn’t. It would’ve been cool to see Rob actually bag a deer, though. 

Rob exited the stand first, carefully stepping down the ladder. Tommy went after he’d gotten a few steps ahead. (When they’d went up, Rob made Tommy go first, that way he could catch him if he fell.) Rob was safe on the ground when Tommy took the last steps down, and offered a helping hand Tommy didn’t need but made sure to take. 

///

The walk back was pleasant. Tommy regained feeling in his limbs and was kept alert by Rob’s shoulder bumping against his every so often. Tommy walked with him, sometimes just a little bit behind, because he was following him. Tommy didn’t know where the hell he was. Finally, they came out at a clearing near the road where Rob had parked his truck. From there, it was about twenty minutes to Rob’s house.

They climbed in the cab. Rob handed Tommy his crossbow, saying he could just set it on the floor. 

“Is that, I don’t know, dangerous?” Tommy asked. 

Starting up the truck, Rob laughed. “It’s not loaded.” Rob shook his head as he turned on the heat full blast, let the engine warm up. “And to think I had taught you some things.”

Tommy laughed, took his orange hat off. “The coastal elite in me is hard to get rid of.” 

Rob laughed some more, meeting Tommy’s eyes. Tommy took off his gloves and held his hands against the vent. Rob put the truck in drive and they headed back to his place. They drove in silence, until Tommy had some more questions. 

“So, like, if you got a deer, what would we be doing right now?” he asked. 

Rob smiled, driving with his hands low on the wheel. He put an elbow up onto the door, near the window. “Well, we’d go find it, make sure it’s dead. Then we’d tag it. You don’t always have to gut it right then and there, but I like to. Just get it over with. Then we’d haul him out into the truck. I don’t do any of the processing myself, ‘cause I’m a wuss. The gutting is enough for me.”

“Oh, nice,” Tommy scoffed. “So much for man of the people Rob Sand. I can see that oppo - Rich Lib State Auditor Doesn’t Process His Own Deer.”

“A scandal in the making,” Rob laughed. 

///

Rob parked in his driveway and led Tommy in his garage through a side door, where he kept all his hunting gear. Tommy followed Rob’s lead in taking off his boots first, putting them next to the heating vent along the wall to dry. Then, they took their orange coats and camo insulated overalls off. They were like the snow pants Tommy wore playing outside as a kid. Tommy paused before taking his off, looking himself over. “Honestly, this is a look. I just wanna wear this around.”

“It looks good on you,” Rob said. Tommy met his eyes, thankful his cheeks were already red from the cold, or else he’d be visibly blushing. Tommy then went to undo the zipper on the overalls, but the zipper only went down about an inch before stopping. Tommy tried to force it down with no luck. 

“Oh, yeah - that zipper sticks. Here,” Rob came over to stand in front of Tommy. He stepped in close, gently knocked Tommy’s hands off the zipper. Tommy pursed his lips while he watched Rob try to get the zipper unstuck. He tried pulling it back up and then down a few times, never trying to force it down like Tommy did. Eventually, Rob did get it to go down. Tommy wasn’t expecting him to zip it down the whole way, but he did. He looked up at Tommy while he did it. Once the zipper was down the whole way, past Tommy’s waist, Rob slid the straps off his shoulders. Tommy stepped out of the overalls, putting a hand on Rob’s shoulder so he wouldn’t trip. He was then in a good position to return the favor for Rob, unzipping him a little slower than he did Tommy. Rob wore worn out jeans under his, while Tommy wore his nicest fleece joggers. Once again, the contrast between rural and urban ran deep. 

Tommy liked the look on Rob - tattered tight jeans and a henley. Tommy probably looked so dumb in comparison, in his t-shirt and Nike joggers. 

“No wonder you were so cold,” Rob said once he stepped out of his overalls. Neither of them moved to pick them up off the floor. Rob reached out, put his cold hands on either of Tommy’s biceps. 

“I should’ve listened to you,” Tommy replied. Before they went out, Rob advised Tommy that he would probably be cold. Tommy scoffed and said he would be fine. 

“It’s okay,” Rob said. He ran his hands down Tommy’s arms, down his biceps and forearms before finally taking both his hands in his. Tommy shuddered.

“Are you gonna help warm me up?” Tommy asked, another explicit flirtation that he hoped Rob took as such. 

“I don’t know,” Rob said, rubbing his thumbs over the tops of Tommy’s hands. “I usually don’t let men into my home after just one hunting date.”

“Date? If I knew it was a date I would’ve tried many more bad lines,” Tommy bit his lip, and Rob circled his hands around Tommy’s wrists. 

“Well, now I need to hear them, so,” Rob said, and started pulling Tommy along, walking backwards toward the door that led to the house. Tommy giggled and happily let himself be pulled.

///

Even though there was no one else home, Rob waited to kiss Tommy until he had him pressed against his closed bedroom door. Tommy fisted his hands in Rob’s hair, opened his mouth for him. Both of their lips were a little chapped from being out in the cold. Tommy wanted things faster, tried to push back against Rob, but Rob wouldn’t let him have it. He kept him pressed against the door, hands bracketing his face, and kissed him slowly. Tommy was older and more built, yet he couldn’t seem to get the upper hand. 

When Tommy started moaning against Rob’s mouth, Rob stopped kissing him. Tommy was about to protest when Rob kissed him on the cheek and down his jawline, eventually kissing his neck. Tommy wasn’t expecting him to start sucking a bruise into his skin, right where Tommy’s really sensitive. 

“You know, I just wanted some tea, but this is -“ Tommy paused, bit back a moan, “this is good, too.”

“Shh,” Rob said against Tommy’s skin, through a breathy laugh. His hands roamed up and under Tommy’s shirt, feeling up his chest. Tommy felt heat course through him. He didn’t expect Rob to be so good at being in charge. In that moment, the mood had shifted. 

Rob disconnected his mouth from Tommy’s neck and lifted Tommy’s t-shirt up and over his head. Tommy stepped back from the door, and Rob tossed Tommy’s shirt to the floor before pulling him in the direction of the bed. Tommy kissed him on the way, until Rob sat down on the edge of the bed. Tommy took a moment to stare at the mess he’d made of Rob’s hair, the brown waves sitting on his forehead. Rob, noticing Tommy’s staring, took it upon himself to take his shirt off. He had quite the farmer’s tan, which was endearing to Tommy. And while he wasn’t as muscular as Tommy, it was obvious he worked out. 

Tommy rested one knee on the bed and then another, on either side of Rob’s lap. He took a moment to thread his hands in his hair again before slowly sitting down. Tommy loved being in this position - loved feeling another man’s hands on his waist, loved being able to rut against his thigh. Rob immediately wrapped his arms around Tommy, hands splayed across his bare back. Tommy loved that feeling, too. He rolled his hips forward, desperate for some friction on his already-hard cock. He pressed his forehead against Rob’s, let a moan escape from his throat. 

“Fuck, Tommy,” Rob murmured. 

Tommy reached for the fly of Rob’s jeans, unbuttoned and unzipped them with his desperate, uncoordinated hands. Tommy shifted in his lap to get better access, until he decided to just slide onto the floor. Rob, knowing what Tommy was after, stood up and hurriedly got his jeans and boxer briefs down for Tommy. He sat down on the edge of the bed and let Tommy slide them the whole way down his legs, off his ankles. 

“Mmm,” Tommy moaned absentmindedly as he slotted himself between Rob’s legs. He reached for his cock at the same time Rob got a hand in Tommy’s hair, at the back of his head. Rob was hard just like Tommy. His cock was about as big as Tommy’s own, both in length and thickness, which was par for the course. It was oddly hot, Tommy thought, getting intimate with someone so much like himself. Tommy made eye contact with Rob as he stroked him a bit. He couldn’t help the slight smirk that appeared on his face when Rob finally let himself moan. 

Tommy licked his lips before taking Rob’s cock in his mouth, just the tip at first. Rob let out another soft moan, and Tommy went down further, holding him at the base. Tommy was torn between going slow and giving in to how desperate he felt. Either way, he wanted to show off for Rob, make him remember this every time he jacked off in the future. Tommy pulled off Rob with a slick noise before licking up his length, meeting his eyes for a long moment. Tommy moaned under his breath and ran his lips over Rob’s cock, teasing him before taking him in his throat again. Rob’s grip on Tommy’s hair tightened, and Tommy closed his eyes. 

“Jesus, Tommy,” Rob said through gritted teeth. 

Tommy finally gave in to his feelings of desperation, started going down on Rob faster, sloppier. He could feel Rob’s fingers disentangle from his hair, felt him guide Tommy’s head down in as restrained of a manner as he could. Rob didn’t offer any more words to Tommy, only moans. Tommy’s only indication that Rob was close to coming was that his moans got louder and he held Tommy’s head down a little harder. When Rob finally came, he ran his hand through Tommy’s hair and moaned out his name. There was a certain quality to the way he said it, low and drawn out, that made Tommy shudder. Tommy swallowed and pulled off of Rob. He gingerly pillowed his head on Rob’s thigh while he regained his senses. 

When Rob looked down and saw Tommy, he ran a finger down his cheek, his jawline. 

“Get up here,” Rob murmured. 

Tommy let himself be manhandled by Rob. He laid down on the bed, feet hanging off the edge. Rob climbed on top of him and kissed him, reached for Tommy’s cock. He didn’t even bother taking Tommy’s joggers off, just pushed past the waistband of them and his briefs. Tommy whined as soon as Rob got his hand around him. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, especially with how determined Rob was. He seemed to know intuitively that Tommy liked it a little rough. What little control Tommy had over Rob earlier was wiped out, and they were back to Tommy whining and begging.

Rob paused to spit into his hand before gripping Tommy again. He jerked Tommy off desperately, really fast for a few seconds before slowing down. He did this several times, and each time Tommy bucked his hips up, feeling delirious. 

“Fuck,” Tommy moaned, drawing it out. 

Rob squeezed Tommy’s cock. Tommy thought he was going to let up again, tease Tommy some more, but he didn’t. He kept going, kissed Tommy sweetly. 

“Come on, Tommy,” Rob whispered. 

Tommy started to curse again but interrupted himself with a loud moan. The moment before his orgasm hit him was awfully long, too much for him to handle. He toes curled and he wrapped his arms around Rob’s neck when he came, crying out and breathing hard. Rob gently stroked him through it for a moment before taking his hand out of Tommy’s pants. He lay down beside Tommy and Tommy rolled into him, burying his face in his chest. Rob wrapped his arms around Tommy and they stayed there like that for a long time. Tommy felt so worn out in a good way, sleepy and sated. He breathed in through his nose and felt comforted by Rob’s musky and woodsy smell. 

Eventually, Tommy inched up to see Rob’s face. He was equally calm and sleepy. Tommy kissed him lazily, and it felt as if he’d kissed him a hundred times before. 

Rob let out a satisfied sigh, his hand low on Tommy’s hip. “You want that tea now?” 

Tommy laughed. “Yeah, man.”

///

Rob gave Tommy a t-shirt and a pair of University of Iowa sweatpants to wear. The t-shirt was plain white, and the sweatpants were black with the Hawkeye logo and “Iowa” in script down the leg. Rob found another pair of plain gray sweatpants for himself, opting out of his jeans. He flicked on the electric kettle on the kitchen counter before turning around to look at Tommy, who’d perched himself on the island. 

“You look good in the black and yellow,” he said. 

“These are comfy,” Tommy smirked. He felt especially comfortable since he’d opted not to wear any underwear. Comfy and flirty. 

“Those were my law school sweatpants,” Rob explained. “Spent many an anxious night studying in those.”

“_Just_ them?” Tommy waggled his eyebrows. 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you,” Rob stepped forward, into the space between Tommy’s legs. He put his hands on Tommy’s thighs, fingers spread out. “Unfortunately the heat in my apartment barely worked so I was often layered up.”

Tommy shrugged. “Oh well. I have my imagination.”

Rob laughed, and Tommy got a sudden intense urge to touch him. He moved to slide off the counter, and Rob stepped back to let him down. Tommy pulled him into a hug. 

“You are quite the post-coital cuddler, Tommy,” Rob observed, his arms around Tommy’s neck. 

“You’re fun to cuddle,” Tommy replied. Rob laughed, amused, and turned around in Tommy’s arms. Tommy nuzzled the side of his face while they waited for the water to boil. 

A couple minutes later, Rob fixed them both mugs of hot green tea. Tommy took his and followed Rob out to his living room. They settled on watching MSNBC to catch up after being disconnected from the news all morning and afternoon. 

Tommy had his legs over Rob’s lap, their shoulders pressed together. Rob absentmindedly ran his hand up and down Tommy’s calf. 

“So, Tommy. I have an idea,” Rob said after a long time of watching tv in comfortable silence. 

“Hmm?” Tommy perked up. 

“What if you don’t go back to your hotel room tonight?” Rob said. 

Tommy pursed his lips, immediately having an inkling of what Rob was getting at. “Oh? Where would I stay, then?” he joked. 

“Well I was thinking you could stay here with me,” Rob said. He paused put his hands up in sarcastic self-defense. “But that might be too much too soon, I don’t know.”

Tommy couldn’t come up with anything witty to counter with. He kissed Rob on the cheek, rested his head on his shoulder. 

“Yes, I’ll stay.”

///

They had leftover Thai takeout for dinner, still cuddled up on the couch. They had woken up so early that day that it seemed much later than it actually was. Tommy was happy because it felt like he had more time with Rob. 

After their early dinner, they stretched out on the couch and watched football, Tommy on his back and Rob with his head on his chest.

“Who’s your NFL team?” Tommy asked. 

“I don’t really have one,” Rob admitted. 

“What’s the closest team - Minnesota? Chicago?” Tommy said. 

Rob yawned and said, “Minnesota. But that just feels wrong.”

“Iowa needs an NFL team,” Tommy lightly ran his fingers through Rob’s hair. 

“Eh, we have our Hawkeyes. And several minor league baseball teams,” Rob replied. 

“Iowa Cubs have a great ballpark.”

Rob lifted his head up. “You’ve been?”

“Yeah. During the Obama campaign.”

“Damn. There goes that date idea.”

Tommy giggled. “I’d happily go again.”

“Okay. We’ll have to wait ‘til deep into the season so you won't freeze.”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “I get it, I’m a wimp in the face of your Midwestern weather, blah blah blah.”

“I might just have to come to you, then,” Rob pushed himself up so he could be at eye level with Tommy. “I don’t know if I could wait that long to see you again.”

Tommy’s heart stuttered in his chest. He responded by taking Rob’s face in his hands and pulling him into a long, deep kiss. 

///

After making out on the couch for what felt like hours, Rob suggested they go upstairs and shower. In the bathroom, they shed their clothes. Rob backed Tommy up to the counter and got on his knees for him, evening up the score between them. Tommy couldn’t stop the moans that escaped his throat, his head thrown back, his hands back in the now-familiar place of Rob’s hair. Tommy eventually looked down, saw Rob’s big blue eyes staring up at him and his pink lips around his cock. 

“Fuck, you’re so pretty,” Tommy panted. A moment later, Rob pulled back from Tommy, and brought him to his second orgasm of the day with his hand. A few ropes of come landed on Rob’s cheek, the rest down his fingers. Tommy reached back for the counter, gripping it tight to steady himself. 

They went to the shower, finally, and wasted hot water - Tommy wasn’t going to let Rob not get off again, either. He held him from behind and jerked him off, slow and steady until he was whining and begging for Tommy to make him come again. Tommy held him close when he finally got there, crying out. With his own spent cock against Rob’s ass, Tommy thought about the idea of fucking Rob or, even better, getting fucked by him some day. It unfortunately couldn’t be today, but some day.

They soaped each other up and rinsed off, kissing under the water. When the water went cold, they dried themselves off. They put their sweatpants back on, sans shirts and underwear. Rob got out a new toothbrush for Tommy. When they finished brushing their teeth, he put it back in the cabinet. 

They climbed into bed, with Rob immediately assuming the position of big spoon and Tommy relaxing into his arms. Rob kissed the back of Tommy’s neck, and Tommy smiled in the dark. 

“‘Night, Rob.”

“Goodnight, Tommy.”

///

The morning was less blissful, with the fact that Tommy was leaving hovering over them, but they made the most of it. They made out in bed for awhile before getting up and getting dressed. Tommy borrowed a pair of Rob’s jeans, tighter than his own, and a t-shirt. He complained about being cold, so Rob looked through his closet until he found a nice, heavy camo-printed hoodie. He tossed it at Tommy and told him to put it on. 

Tommy pursed his lips and did as he was told. It was very comfortable, fleece-lined on the inside. He put his hands in the kangaroo pocket, smiling. “Feels so high school, wearing my guy’s hoodie.”

Rob walked over to Tommy, playfully tapped him on the nose. “That’s the point, silly.”

Tommy smiled and got his hands on Rob’s waist just before Rob kissed him. 

Tommy gathered what little things he’d brought to Rob’s house, and they got in his truck. They had to take a detour at Tommy’s hotel for him to get the rest before going to the airport. Tommy lamented the fact that they didn’t have time for any breakfast besides coffee and donuts on the way there. He wanted to go on another date with Rob, but it would have to wait. 

Rob sighed as he pulled up to the departures side of the airport and put his truck in park. 

“You said you’ll be back around caucus time, right?” Rob asked, leaning forward. 

Tommy nodded. “Yep. Little less than a month.”

“Okay,” Rob smiled. “Just so you know, you don’t have to worry about booking a hotel.”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Tommy smiled back, leaning in for a kiss. 

Rob met him halfway, hand coming up to Tommy’s jaw. Tommy opted to keep the kiss short - if he didn’t, he’d get lost in it and not get out of the truck. After a few moments, he pulled back, pressed his forehead to Rob’s. 

“Caucus time,” Tommy said softly. 

“Caucus time,” Rob repeated. 

Tommy reluctantly got out of the truck, slinging the strap of his duffle bag over his shoulder. He walked toward the doors a few paces before turning around. Rob was still there. He waved at Tommy, and Tommy waved back. Tommy turned back around, smiling.

“Caucus time,” he said to himself.


End file.
